


Work and Play

by Writingfangirlforhire



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingfangirlforhire/pseuds/Writingfangirlforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire met the Amis through Eponine, a co-worker, and soon became very close. His job adds some complications of how people think of him, but it also adds so sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Les Miserables

It wasn't unusual you know. Eponine bringing people to their meetings. It was just that it was typically her “costumers” that came over.

Plus, you can't blame any of them for staring when Eponine introduced him. They had already experienced something else unusual when Marius showed up, on time, and ecstatically happy about some guy she'd met.

None of them had really noticed the young man who'd come in with Eponine until Joly noticed that 'Ponine and her latest guest weren't even touching.

“Hey Eponine,” Joly had said, walking up to her after mentioning the lack of physical contact to Courfeyrac who'd immediately notified Combeferre who made a casual comment to Enjolras who'd finally actually looked at the man.

“Hey Joly,” Eponine greeted with a smile. Her curly haired companion smiled at Joly charmingly, bordering on flirtatiously, and took a drink of wine from a glass 'Ponine had gotten him.

“Who's this?”

“I'm Grantaire,” the man said, his voice was pleasingly playful and smooth, like someone used to using his words and looks to get what he wants, “I'm Eponine's..... associate.” Grantaire gave Eponine a look that seemed somewhere in between playful and accusing.

“Mon Dieu! 'Taire. One. Fucking. Time,” Eponine said, rolling her eyes. Grantaire just winked at her and turn back to Joly, standing up to take Joly's hand.

“And who might you be?” he said slowly in a low voice. Joly quickly shook Grantaire's hand before extracting his.

“I'm Joly, the local medical student,” Joly said. Taking a half step back, feeling like his bubble had been invaded.

“Ah alas. No time, always nervous about germs and such, but god knows that they're always so fun to break,” Grantaire said to Eponine before throwing a wink at Joly.

“Hey, he's nice. And taken,” she said, defending Joly's delicate honor.

“Oh? Who's the lucky lady to have this gentleman?” Grantaire asked looking Joly up and down. Joly flushed and shifted uncomfortably.

“Oh, leave 'im alone Grantaire. God knows that Bossuet barely succeeded in getting him into bed intoxicated, the boy's so self conscientious about everything,” Eponine said, casually waving her hand as she took a drink of wine. Joly was bright red and stuttering out denials.

“Mm well I'm sure he'd have nothing to worry about,” Grantaire said, winking at Joly who stuttered more.

“Grantaire?” a voice said from behind him. Grantaire turned around and broke into a shit eating grin.

“Mari!” he exclaimed moving quickly and enveloping the auburn haired girl in a huge hug, “Damn Marius Pontmercy, I haven't seen you since.....”

“High school.”

“Yeah, you look good. Like _really_ good,” he said, looking her up and down too, with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Thank you,” She said, blushing down at her feet, “You do too. I mean, I haven't seen someone as good looking as you since.... this morning.”

“Must have been a pretty spectacular morning then,” Grantaire said with a wink. Marius blushed profusely. Grantaire noticed this and put a hand on his heart before fake gasping.

“I'm aghast! Could my little Mari be in love at last?”

“You mock me Grantaire,” Marius said, pointing at him, “But you would have simply melted for this guy. He's an angel. He's perfect.”

“Eponine, Marius, would you two ladies care to introduce your.... friend,” Enjolras finally spoke up. This caused Grantaire to look up at him and grin. 

“Monsieur Enjolras,” Grantaire stated with a surprised smile. Enjolras frowned.

“Do I know you?”

“No, I'd expect not since we only met once. But I'm not one to forget the face of a god.”

“When have we met?”

“Alas, do I really make such a fleeting impression? Eponine?”

“It depends on what you do with 'em,” Eponine smirked. Grantaire chuckled.

“That is true. I could make it so that they never forget me. But not as such with Monsieur Enjolras Adnet. Tis disappointing, wouldn't you say 'Ponine?”

“Nah, I know 'im too well to be disappointed.”

“Indeed.”

“Please,” Enjolras said, frustrated, “When have we met Monsieur?” 

“It was a fancy charity event last year. La Fondation Apprentissage Gala? I was escorting Monsieur Montparnasse and one of his lady friends introduced all of us,” Grantaire finally explained. 

“Ah, I do seem to recall you now,” Enjolras said slowly. Grantaire smiled slightly. 

“Let me introduce myself to you all,” Grantaire said in a grandeur manner, “My name is Grantaire Laroche, I am at your service. Any service you might need,” Grantaire bowed and winked at Joly as he did so. Joly blushed, and a handsome young man wrapped his arms around him. All stared for a half second.

“I'm Courfeyrac Aimee,” Courfeyrac introduced, stepping forward, “You know my cousin Enjolras, this is Combeferre Adnet, Enjolras's little brother,” Courfeyrac went around introducing everyone in the room. 

“It is pleasing to make your acquaintance,” Grantaire said when Courfeyrac was done, “Please go on with your meeting. I must go soon, I have an,” Grantaire glanced over at Eponine, “appointment. I musn't be be late for this one.” 

“Of course!” Courfeyrac said cheerfully, “Come back anytime please.”

“We'll see how busy I am,” Grantaire said neutrally. 

Enjolras started on a lecture about the importance of supporting small businesses and Grantaire left about half way through, smiling about the passion in the leader's face.

* * *

 

“Taire?” the man called. Grantaire turned around, fixing his green tie as he turned.

“That's me,” he answered with his usual charming smile, “Am I.... suitable for you tonight Monsieur Montparnasse?”

The man grinned.

“Definitely, but we'll see how long those clothes last.”

They didn't last long.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Enjolras knew what Eponine did for a living was her choice. She did it because she didn't want to have to be in anybody's debt. She was stubborn.

            What Enjolras didn't know was why she had to work as a whore. He asked her once, she said that she wasn't a whore, she was a stripper, pole dancer, and an escort. Escort being another name for a fancy, paid whore who makes loser rich guys look like they’ve actually got girlfriends.

            Enjolras also didn't know why she had to bring work to their meetings.

            Then she brought Grantaire.

            Enjolras had conversed with Grantaire a few times since the young man had begun to show up at their meetings. He found that Grantaire could be very irritating when he wanted to be and was damnably distracting. The “Escort” unabashedly flirted with _everyone_ , making dirty suggestions and constantly making suggestive comments.

            Courfeyrac fed off of Grantaire's personality and soon the two were good friends who could convince anybody that they were playful fuck buddies. Enjolras wasn’t sure they weren’t.

            Enjolras wasn't sure he liked Grantaire most the time, but then Grantaire would be helpful. He would point out flaws in their plans, or help supply information that he'd gathered over the years. He also had a talent with a paint brush and often helped Feuilly (the only other paint smart person in Les Amis de 'ABC) with signs and banners.

            But Grantaire was closed off. The closer friends everybody got with him, the more they could tell that he was closing himself off from them.

            The only time Enjolras ever caught a bit of the true Grantaire was once while Grantaire was arguing with him over one of Enjolras's lectures. Grantaire made a very harsh comment about the human race and got a sad look all of a sudden. But just as it registered in Enjolras's mind what he'd seen, Grantaire had his walls back up.

            Grantaire was a mystery, and Enjolras didn't like it.

***

            “GREETINGS! Mamselles and Messieurs, I greet thee,” Courfeyrac greeted them as they walked into his large house. Enjolras walked in with the rest of the group and noticed Grantaire lounging, shirtless, drinking a glass of wine, on Courfeyrac's chaise in his sitting room.

            “God 'Taire, put that thing away, we don't need to blind everybody,” Eponine said, covering her eyes, “There's children here, do you want to impress on him for life?”

            “You just don't like the fact that I have a better abdomen than you,” Grantaire said nonchalantly, “Hey Gavroche!”

            Gavroche poked through the small crowd and waved excitedly.

            “C'mere,” Grantaire said, beckoning him to come over with a nod of his head. Gavroche launched himself at Grantaire, who somehow managed to catch the boy and not splash his wine.

            “Did ya miss me kiddo?” Grantaire asked, tickling Gavroche’s side with his free hand. Gavroche giggled and pulled away a bit.

            “Sho' did 'Taire. Did you an' 'Ponine have a row?” he asked, still laughing.

            “Oh yeah,” Grantaire said playfully, poking the boy’s neck, “Why'd ya think I'm a'ways so bruised? She beats on me, I'm tellin' ya.” An accent was breaking through Grantaire's normally so posh voice. A bit more of a street accent, like Gavroche and Eponine. Eponine put her hands on her hips at the accusation that Grantaire made.

            Enjolras was intrigued by Grantaire's change with the little boy.

            “Naw, not 'Ponine,” Gavroche laughed, waving away Taire’s poking fingers.

            “Did she tell ya we fough'?” Grantaire asked, street accent completely taking over, leaning in to Gavroche with a playful look in his eyes, “'Cause ya shou'know tha' she whooped my ass to hell and back again.”

            “Now tha's 'Ponine, she can fight like a cat,” Gavroche said proudly, making cat claws.

            “Yeah, well she also kicks people ou' like a landlord,” Grantaire said with a wink to Eponine who rolled her eyes. Gavroche giggled and hit Grantaire's shoulder lightly.

            “Ya stayin' with Monsieur Courf?” he asked with excited, prying eyes. Grantaire rolled his eyes.

            “Mmhm,” Grantaire confirmed with a sip of his wine.

            “Do ya have sex wif' 'im ofen?”

            Courfeyrac choked on his sip of wine from across the room. But Grantaire smoothly smirked at Gavroche.

            “You shouldn't stick your nose in things like this little gamin,” Grantaire said, ruffling Gavroche's hair before giving him an answering wink. Gavroche grinned and jumped off his lap before trotting to Courfeyrac's kitchen to stuff his pockets.

            Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a playful death glare as the other smoothly sipped his wine.

            “You'll pay for that Laroche,” he threatened.

            “Won't be home for revenge _mon amant,_ ” Grantaire said cockily, his 'street rat' accent almost completely disappearing immediately, “I've got work tonight. Remember?” Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and didn't respond, walking past.

            “You'll still pay for it eventually.”

            “Is that a promise?” Grantaire returned with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

            Enjolras coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Combeferre’s stomach growled.

            “Ah yes. Dinner. GAVROCHE! GET AWAY FROM THE CREME BRU'LEE!” Courfeyrac said, heading towards the kitchen.

            Grantaire stood up with such grace that it must have been practiced. His wine staying in the cup at all times.

            “I'll get Mari,” he said with a courteous smile, walking into the hallway, to the stairs. The other’s nodded and followed Courfeyrac into the kitchen. Grantaire stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “MARI! DINNER! COS' CAN WAIT!”

            “COMING!” Mari yelled back.

            Grantaire glided into the kitchen, slid up to Courfeyrac and whispered something into his ear that made him flush and elbow Grantaire. Marius trotted into the kitchen behind them babbling about something unintelligible and pouring her wine. She was taking a sip when Gavroche spoke up.

            “Mari? Is Courf and Taire sleepin' t'gether?”

            Marius choked on the sip of wine she'd just taken.

            “What the hell?” she coughed, looking at Grantaire who shrugged, “Where'd that come from Gavy?”

            “Las' time Taire stayed wih' someone 'sides 'Ponine an' me, 'e was sleepin' wih' 'im.”

            Eponine's glare at Grantaire could have killed. Grantaire scratched the back of his neck with a guilty expression.

            “Grantaire Laroche, what information have you been feedin my lil' brother?” Eponine demanded. The rest of the crew stood there shocked that Gavroche knew such things.

            “Well let’s see.....” Grantaire pondered over dramatically, guilt gone, “There was the time I educated him thoroughly on the merits of a good wine. Then there was the other time that I taught him how to pick pocket police. Ooh and the time I taught him to climb a pole-”

            “You taught my ten year old brother to POLE DANCE!?” Eponine yelled, disbelief and fury clouding her face.

            “Mon dieu! No! Good God, what kind of a bastard do you think I am. I taught him how to literally climb a pole. Like on a wall, you know,” Grantaire played at being offended, hand over his heart and everything.

            “It was fun!” Gavroche supplied mischeviously, “Then I found out that 'e was sleepin' wih' the Monsieur who's house we was at. And I got to eat some yummy food while ‘Taire had sex wif ‘im.” Grantaire made a “shutupshutupshutup” face at Gavroche, but the damage was done.

            “YOU TOOK HIM TO WORK WITH YOU?!” Eponine raged coming around the island to face him. Grantaire didn't shrink like Enjolras had seen so many do when faced with Eponine Threnaider's fury, he stood taller and looked down at her with a frown.

            “You practically forced me,” Grantaire said, all playfulness replaced by an icy tone. Everyone seemed taken aback by this frozen side of Grantaire. No horse-play, no flirting, and no teasing, just flat, cold, ice in his tone.

            “Like hell I did!” Eponine hissed. Grantaire practically snarled in response.

            “Oh really?” He said, face blank, “Because, if I remember correctly, you just suddenly announced to me that you were going out when you _knew_ I had work that evening. What else was I to do?” Eponine made an offended sound and started to defend herself, getting up into his face when Grantaire’s phone rang and he, without breaking eye contact, answered it.

            “Hello?... Of course I can.... Yes, I'll leave now.... See you soon.... Of course, tell him that I hope he gets better,” Grantaire conversed, voice normal, never taking his emotionless eyes off Eponine's. His stare was slowly making her cool down.

            “Okay. Bye,” Grantaire finished, pressing the end call. There was silence for a bit as, amazingly to all the Les Amis, Eponine slowly seemed to shrink in Grantaire's cold glare.

            “I have to go into work early today Courfeyrac,” Grantaire said, never taking his eyes of Eponine who was starting to back up a bit, seeming to be apologetic.

            “Should I stay up for you?” Courf asked quietly, almost scaredly, nobody wanted to earn Grantaire's cold stare. Finally Eponine broke eye contact and looked down, Grantaire immediately turned to Courfeyrac who almost flinched. But Grantaire was friendly again. He smirked.

            “I never know now do I?” he said with a smile. There was still a breath of cold, but it wasn't directed at anyone in particular.

            Grantaire turned around to face the kid.

            “Don't get into trouble squirt,” Grantaire said, all iciness gone, ruffling Gavroche's hair.

            “Must you go?” Gavroche asked sadly, “I never see you anymore.” Gavroche looked past Grantaire to Courfeyrac with something so close to a glare. Grantaire squatted and pulled Gavroche into a hug. Enjolras looked over at Combeferre at the sudden display of affection from the man. Combeferre just raised an eyebrow.

            “Look, I'm off tomorrow afternoon. What say you skip school and I'll take you out, eh?” Then Grantaire looked over at Eponine who was starting to regret backing off and had her hands on her hips, “If it's okay with your sister of course.”

            Eponine tried to be mad. But when Grantaire smiled at her, she gave a short, quiet laugh.

            “Of course it's okay,” she finally gave in. Gavroche cheered and hugged Grantaire around his neck. Grantaire smiled and stood up after Gavroche released him.

            “Bye Ponine,” Grantaire said, grabbing his keys from a basket and kissing Eponine on the head, since he was taller than her.

            “Get in lots of trouble and never come back,” She said shoving him playful. Grantaire winked at her and bid his goodbye to the others. He slapped Courfeyrac's ass as he walked by and picked up a shirt.

            Enjolras wondered whether the mood swings were typical for Grantaire.

            He asked Courfeyrac and Marius, neither of which had ever seen it happen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Review help!


End file.
